Supernatural interactions
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: Maya is one of Azazel's special children with a secret. What happens when she decides to help Sam&Dean hunt Azazel down? Castiel is her guardian angel and what's with the prophecy?Story better than summary.Warning: Cursing,I'm gonna write the whole series
1. Prologue

Supernatural Story, Prologue

_**{Authors note: This idea just popped up inside my head and wouldn't go away, I wrote a long chapter for you guys to start with. In word it's like 10 pages XD I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!}**_

N.P.O.V

Then

Dallas, Texas. May, 22th 1982

A six months old baby girl named Maya Nikita Roselyn Miller was sleeping soundly without the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders.

It was almost midnight and the demon Azazel snuck into her nursery, but he accidently knocked over the baby phone, alerting the little girl's parents. Her parents came into the nursery with caution, they were both once hunters so they couldn't be too careful. But before they could react Azazel had already killed them and was burning them.

The little girl woke up and started crying, he bowed over the crib "Hello little one. You're so beautiful, shhh" he told her and slit open his wrist and bled into her mouth. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of angel wings behind him and turned around "Azazel step away from the girl" the angel Gabriel threatened him, he had orders to save the little girl.

Azazel stepped away from the crib his work was already done "You're too late. You can't save the girl" he grinned, his eyes flickering yellow. Gabriel shook his head "It's not too late yet Azazel but it is too late for you" he said and attacked Azazel.

They fought in the nursery, Gabriel was about to kill Azazel but he escaped out of the house. The house was on fire and Gabriel had to get Maya out of there.

He quickly went over to her crib and slit open his own wrist and bled into her mouth "Come on little one, don't give up on me" he prayed for the girl. She started to glow with a white light and the shape of angel wings were burned into her shoulders, that would be there for the rest of her life.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, she was saved from the demon but he still had to get her somewhere safe. He picked her up and quickly went out of the house.

He went out of the house of fast as he could, the firemen had arrived. Gabriel looked around and went to a neighbor of the girl. A family of a young mother, father with their three years old son, he knew that they would take good care of the girl. So he gently lay the little girl down on their doorstep "Well, aren't you a pretty picture. You'll be safe now Maya Nikita Roselyn Miller, we will meet again" he caressed her warm soft cheek with his index finger, than he pressed the doorbell and vanished.

A woman named Kate opened the door and when she saw Maya, she gasped. She saw the little girls' house on fire and took her in her arms. She was a good friend with Maya's parents and was afraid of their safety. "David!" she yelled for her husband.

When he came he looked frightened at the sight. Maya's parents were nowhere to be seen. David ran outside towards the police, his wife following him with Maya in her arms.

The police informed her that Maya's parents hadn't survived the house fire. From that moment on they swore to raised and protect Maya as if she was their own. In a few days they signed the adoption papers and Maya was officially theirs.

Dallas, Texas May, 22th 1999

A seventeen year old Maya Miller sat in the kitchen eating her toast, getting ready for yet another boring school day or so she thought.. Azazel stood in the shadows watching her with a smirk on his face, he had something special planned for her this week.

Maya finished her toast and grabbed her bag "Ronny, come on let's go" she yelled at her brother. He was three years older than her and was in his exam year and totally lazy _**(I know this isn't right, but I had to change her age at the last minute otherwise it wouldn't be good for the rest of the story). **_He came down the stairs "Yeah, yeah relax sis. I'm coming" he said grabbing his bag.

She opened the door and they went to the car it was a black Audi R8. Their parents were rich, their dad worked for the government and their mom was the boss of a hospital. So life was financial good for the two teens, they always got what they wanted.

Ronny was driving, so Maya had time to think. It had been exactly thirteen and a half years ago since her parents were killed in a house fire and she became part of this family. Don't get her wrong she loved her new family but she often wondered what her real parents were like and wished she got to know them. She only remembered some vague things of that night, like a guy with yellow eyes looking down at her and a fire but that's it, that's all she remembered.

Her parents gave her everything that was left of her parents' old belongings. She also found a strange book, more than one actually about strange things like vampires and other things. She didn't take it too serious though.

"Yo Maya!" Ronny shook her out of her thoughts. She jumped in shock "O, sorry" she said looking around. He grinned at her "Come on sleepy head, we're here" he announced and got out of the car. "Right" she said and went out of the car as well.

When she shut the door, Ronny locked it. He looked at her while they walked towards the school building "So, You've got that big test today right?" he asked. She looked back at him "Yeah, why?" she was surprised that he even knew that, she had only told him once. He shrugged his shoulders "It's nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck" he said and flashed her a smile. She smiled back at him "Thanks Ronny" they entered the school and not much later the bell rang.

They said their goodbye's and went to class. Maya sat down in her seat and was greeted by her friends "Hi Maya" Robbie said, he was one of the cutest guys in her class and she has had a crush on him since seventh grade. She smiled at him "Hi Robbie" she said back, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

He scratched the back of his head "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" he asked. She bit her lip, any other day she would happily say yes but not today. Today she just wanted to be alone, and think about her parents and everything related to that.

She looked at him apologetic "Uhm, I'm really sorry Robbie but tonight isn't such a good idea. Maybe some other day" she said, she didn't want to ruin her chances with him so she added "It's just, today my parents died fourteen and a half years ago and I'd like to be alone for a bit tonight" she said honest.

He nodded in a 'keep it cool' way "Okay, that's no problem. So uhm, what about Saturday?" he asked nervous. She gave him a smile "That would be great" she said smiling. He smiled back in a happy way "Okay, great I'll pick you up at seven" he said and went to his seat.

Her best friend Caroline looked at her with a teasing smile "So, you've finally got that date you have been waiting for since like forever. That's awesome, you go girl!" she said and poked her in the ribs. Maya rolled her eyes "Don't let him hear you" she hushed her friend. Caroline rolled her eyes as well "Don't be such a chicken" she said and they both turned towards the teacher who began the lesson.

Azazel was possessing a genitor and was following Maya around. She could sense that something wasn't right so she kept looking over her shoulder, when her friends asked her about it she shrugged it off and said it was nothing.

It was in her last period when something strange happened to her. One second she was reading in her textbook the next she was seeing flashes of a man with yellow eyes and some sort of cage with someone in it, but it wasn't really someone it was..she could describe what it was. Then there was a man with a knife grinning down on her, she was seeing those pictures in her mind.

She was nine years old when it had first happened to her. She saw some random kid falling out of a tree. He broke his neck and died. She was so shaken up after that she barely slept, she kept seeing that boys face in her mind.

Maya looked like death itself, she looked pale and she was shaking. Caroline shook her shoulder "Maya, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine" she lied, she looked at the teacher "Uhm, excuse me sir. May I go, I don't feel so good" she said still shaking violently. The teacher looked at her in pity "Of course, get well soon Maya" she said. Maya grabbed her bag "Thanks" she almost ran out of the classroom.

Azazel followed her, she walked through an ally that was partly covered in darkness. He cornered her there "Well, well well. Look what I found here. I've been looking for you" he said his eyes flashing yellow and staying that way. Her breath caught in her throat, it was the same thing she saw in class "You..you were in my nursery" she vaguely remembered him.

He grinned at her "I was. You are one of my special children Maya". She stepped away from him "What are you talking about? Get the fuck away from me! What and who are you?" she didn't know much about him but she figured that he couldn't be entirely human.

He chuckled "Maya, Maya, Maya. I can't do that. You are my favorite and a beauty may I add" he said chuckling. She was now really growing scared of him, how did he know her name and who was he? "O and for your questions. I'm Azazel and I'm a demon, but so are you. Well at least a part of you is" he told her with a smirk. She looked at him but she didn't buy it "What the hell are you talking about? I'm no demon you son of a bitch!" she didn't even know that demons exist.

He chuckled "You've got spunk. I like it. I knew there was a reason that you are my favorite. Normally I don't mate with humans but for you I'd make an exception" he brushed his index finger against her arm. She slapped it away "Get your filthy hands off me and get the hell away from me!" she yelled angry, scared and alone.

He grinned at her "Speaking of hell. You're going in there darling. There is someone there who is dying to meet you" before she could reply, he had already gripped her arm tight and dragged her under. She began to fall, when her feet touched the ground she looked around. It was burning hot in here and she could hear screams coming from everywhere around her, she got scared.

She heard an animalistic growl coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw a huge dog with teeth like sharp knives. She was seriously afraid of this place and the dog "Okay, nice doggy. Don't hurt me, please". Azazel stood behind her and watched the whole thing in surprise, he sent the dog away "I'm impressed normally only demons can see the hellhounds. Lucifer will be very pleased" he said appreciating.

Maya started to shake, she has been Christian for almost her whole life and somehow she managed to end up here in hell, scared and alone.

Azazel smirked at her "Yes, you're here to see the boss honey" he grabbed her arm again and started dragging her. He took her to a cage, it was the same cage as she saw in class. Azazel threw her on the floor before it.

When Maya looked up she saw a figure inside the cage, the same 'person' she saw in her 'vision'. Azazel bowed deep "Father, this is the child I told you about. The one of the prophecies" he said.

Maya couldn't believe that this was all real. The figure looked at her, she didn't dare to look him in the eye "She sure has power. No normal human child can bare to see my true form" he was interested in her. Maya's hands were shaking, she couldn't believe she stood her before the devil himself "Maya look at me. My name is Lucifer, and you my dear can help me to get free of this prison" he told her.

She hesitated but looked him in the eye "Why? I have no idea what the hell is going on and what do you want from me?" she said scared, she was freaking out. Lucifer looked at her "Maya, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. All I want from you is to join me. You would make a very strong ally" he said with a smile.

Maya believed in the bible, God, Angels and heaven so there was no way that she would make a pact with the devil. She looked at him now full of determination "I will never join or help you" she said stubborn. He let out a sigh "What a shame. You will join me, you just need a little convincing" he said to her.

He looked at Azazel "Take her to Alastair" he ordered. Azazel nodded and grabbed Maya's arm, they went into a room where someone stood with his back turned towards them, so Maya couldn't see his face. Azazel looked at her "This could have been much more painless if you had agreed in the first place. Sorry, my dear" he said and hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she noticed that she was trapped laying on a table naked and bound by leather bands. A sadistic looking guy grinned at her. Azazel was nowhere to be seen. "Good you're awake, wouldn't be much fun if you weren't. I'm Alastair and we darling are going to have some fun for a while" he came closer with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

She saw a lot of objects that could be used for torture and she started to struggle. He ran his fingers over her body "Shh.. no need to struggle dear. It will only hurt more" he ran his hands over her breasts. She wanted to scream and slap him, she gave him a death glare.

He grinned at her "Let's get started shall we?"he picked up a knife and went back to her "It's such a shame to damage such beauty" he shook his head. The knife cut into her arm and she let out a small muffled scream. He grinned at her "Come on, I'm just getting started darling" he heated up a metal spike and ran it through her tights, she screamed loud, tears burning in her eyes and clouding her vision.

Alastair looked down on her with the spike still in his hand, ready to strike again "Have you changed your mind?" he asked. She gave him a death glare "No" she said strong and very stubborn. He shook his head "Let's continue then" he drove the spike through the surface of her stomach, she screamed.

After hours of torture, they heard something pounding against the door until it broke down off of its hinges. A white glowing figure entered, he had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He glared deathly at Alastair "Let her go Alastair" he said threatening.

Maya got a slight déjà vu feeling about the situation. Alastair looked at the handsome man in a sophisticated way, like he was looking at street trash "No, maybe you should run back to daddy" he mocked him.

Maya thought that the handsome blue eyed guy looked like how she imagined an angel would look like, pure. The guy glared at Alastair shook his head "Step away from the girl. I won't ask again" he said, his face emotionless. Alastair shook his head "No" he smirked.

The guy had a silver sword in his hand, and attacked Alastair, they fought for a long time before the guy managed to get close enough to Maya to cut the leather bands. When she was loose she stood up with difficulty and tried to cover herself up.

The guy threw Alastair against a wall on the other side of the room. He rushed towards Maya and gripped her tight, he flew up and got her somewhere safe on earth.

She was still bleeding heavy "Who are you?" she brought out, coughing up blood. He looked her in the eye "My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord" he said truthfully. After everything that had happened that day she believed him "Okay, you already know who I am" she said slowly losing consciousness because of the blood loss.

Castiel looked at his trench coat, he really liked that coat but right now she needed it more than he did. He placed his hand on her breast to heal her. A white light went over her whole body and when it vanished she was brand new again. She woke up and he removed his hands, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful but he was an angel and angels don't act on that.

She tried to cover her body up with her hands, failing miserably. Castiel shook off his coat and gave it to her. She wrapped it around her and inhaled his delicious sent "Thank you, for everything. Why did you save me? Not that I'm not grateful because I am but I'm just curious" she said. Castiel nodded at her "I was send to protect and watch over you. You are very special Maya and you have to be careful" he told her, he just gave a whole new meaning to guardian angel to her.

She nodded "I don't understand any of this. What is wrong with me? I'm just human. It's real isn't it, all of it?" she asked him. He looked at her emotionless "Yes, it is but you are not just human Maya. You're special, you are part demon and a part angel" he explained.

She took it all in "How? And Azazel said something about a prophecy. Do you know anything?" she asked him confused. He frowned, she heard a crash behind her and turned around. When she turned back, she saw that Castiel was gone, the only evidence that this wasn't a dream was the trench coat she was still wearing.

She went out of the safe house and saw that it wasn't far from her house. She walked home and took the key from under the doormat to open the door. Luckily her parents weren't home. She locked the door and made sure that all the windows were closed.

She went to her room towards her closet and picked out some clothes. She shook of the trench coat and lay it down on the bed. She put the clothes on and sat down on her bed, she held the fabric of the coat in her hands and stared at it.

Her mind was spinning. She suddenly made her decision, lay the coat down beside her and stood up. She knelt next to her bed and pulled a chest out from under her bed. She opened it and grabbed a couple of books and papers and dumped it on her bed. She also found a diary and a notebook, she said down behind her desk and began to read the diary.

The diary had been her mothers. Maya was reading a page about some hunt. Her parents were hunting a group of vampires. She had read this before but she was looking at everything differently. She tried to memorize everything. She had made her decision, she was becoming a hunter to protect herself.

She spent that night reading the diary learning about the supernatural, she especially paid attention to the part about demons. When she took a look in the notebook, she saw that everything in there was about how to kill all of these baddies and a few phone numbers. She decided to try and call one of them to ask them if they know anything about Azazel. She only went downstairs to eat, pretending to be sick. The rest of the night she spent reading and learning.

That Saturday she had her date with Robbie. She just hoped that it would go smoothly, she dressed up nicely and at seven Robbie arrived to pick her up. She smiled at him as she sat down in his car "Where are we going?" she asked him curious. He grinned at her "That's a surprise. So I'm not telling you" he said. She chuckled "I guess I'll just have to wait then" she said and looked at of the window.

Then stopped at a nice diner. Robbie looked at her with a smile "I wanted to take you out for dinner" he blushed slightly. She smiled back at him "It's great thanks" she put him at ease. They went out of the car and walked hand in hand into the diner.

They took a seat somewhere in the back by a window, the table was lit by a candle. A bored looking waitress came towards them "What do you guys want?" she asked. Maya raised her eyebrow "Uhm..just a coke and a bacon and cheese burger" she ordered. Robbie ordered a coke and a sandwich.

The night went smoothly, they ate their food and at the end of the night they had their first kiss together. After that night they went on a lot of dates until he finally asked her to become his girlfriend to which she happily said yes.

One year passed, without Azazel or any of his demon buddies. Maya and Robbie survived the year as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was now exactly 20 years ago since she met Castiel and was dragged to hell and Maya was getting anxious.

Ronny looked at her "Chill sis, what's wrong?" he asked brotherly concerned. Maya bit her lip "Nothing, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" she said honest. Ronny hugged her "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of that and weren't you supposed to meet up with Robbie?" he asked. She let him go "O, right. I forgot. I gotta go, see ya Ronny" she rushed out of the door.

She couldn't shake this feeling that she was being watched and the bad feeling only got worse. She tried to shake it off and made her way to Robbie's house. Azazel had watched her from the shadows, he had a big surprise for her today. He sneaked into the house and looked for her family. Yes, she was going to have the surprise of her life, she'll never forget this.

Maya knocked on Robbie's door, no one answered. She turned the doorknop and was surprised to find out that it was open. She went inside "Robbie?" she asked. No answer.. She looked inside the livingroom. No one was there, so she went upstairs towards his room.

She knocked on the door "Robbie it's me can I come in?" again no answer. Her bad feeling got even worse, after all the research that she had done she knew that it could be something supernatural related and that she had to be careful.

She opened the door with caution and what she saw made her scream "Robbie!" it was like he was sticked on the seiling, he had a large wound in his chest. When she screamed his name the spot around him burst into flames.

She ran downstairs, and grabbed a phone. She called 911 "Hello, this is emergency services. Can I help you?" a woman's voice answered. She took in a deep breath "I need the police, firemen and an ambulance. I just found me boyfriend dead in his house please" she was crying now, it felt like her heart was torn out. Never in her life had she loved anyone as much as she loved Robbie.

The woman said calmly "Alright. Where do I have to send them to?" she asked. "Rodeo drive, Dallas, Texas" Maya answered quickly in one breath. "Alright, the emergency services are now on their way" the woman answered. Maya hung up and ran out of the house, once she was out and on a safe distance, she broke down.

The police arrived first and asked her some questions. A kind looking officer came her way "Excuse me miss. I'd like to ask you some questions" he said. Maya took in a calming breath "Of course" her voice was shaky. The officer looked at her "What happened?" he asked. She took in a long breath, trying to calm herself down for as much as she could "Robbie and I were supposed to meet up at his house today but when I came here. He didn't answer the door, I was surprised when I found the door unlocked. So I went inside. I went towards his room, and when I saw him.. he was..he was dead" she broke down crying.

The officer's eyes turned yellow "It's all your fault you know" Azazel told her smirking. Maya took a step back shocked "You..You killed him!" she said, her hands shaking. Azazel grinned "Yep, you'd better run home darling. Your family is waiting for you" he taunted.

When it hit her what he meant she started running as fast as she could home. She kicked the door in and ran into the house "Mom! Dad! Ronny!" she screamed freaked out. She ran into the living room and there they lay on the floor, the blood flowed out of their chests.

She knew Azazel was coming this way so she ran upstairs into her room. She grabbed her duffle bag, she tossed all the clothes she could find into the bag. She stuffed all the useful books, including the diary and note book into the bag as well. She grabbed another bag and stuffed all the useful weapons into it she could find, including holy water and rock salt. She put her phone in her jacket pocket. She had packed Castiel's trench coat as well.

She went downstairs where she found Azazel standing in the living room, in front of the bodies. When he saw her bags he mock pouted at her "Come on love. You're not leaving already are you?" he taunted. She glared at him "You son of a bitch! Why did you kill them?" she screamed at him. He looked at her with a smile "They were getting in the way and I can't have that" he said it like killing everyone she cares about isn't a big deal.

She was seeing red "I will find you, and I swear to God when I do. I will kill you for what you did to me and my family!" she promised him, angry and upset. He grinned at her "I'm counting on it darling. Until we meet each other again" black smoke came out off his mouth and disappeared into the floor, the body fell on the ground.

The room lit on fire, she gave her family one last mourning look and rushed to the hall to grab the car keys of her silver Audi Gt8. She tossed her bags into the backseat and sped off. She ignored the speed limit, she just had to get out of there as fast as she could.

When she passed the border and entered Oklahoma, she head Castiel's voice coming from the radio "Maya, stop driving. He's not here" Castiel said. She had no idea if he could hear her, it just wasn't far enough for her yet "No, Castiel. I think I'll keep driving for a while" she said stubborn.

Suddenly Castiel appeared on the passenger seat. He looked at her "Maya, are you alright?" he asked. She bit her lip "No, Cas. I'm not, my whole family and boyfriend have been killed tonight, because of me. And the only thing I want to do right now is to hunt the evil son of a bitch down" she kept her eyes on the road, a small tear escaped the corner of her eyes. She couldn't cry now, if she did she would break down, she had to keep driving.

Castiel looked at her "The death of your family and boyfriend wasn't your fault Maya. It was Azazel's you should not blame yourself" he said. Maya was slowly breaking down "Maya, stop driving" he ordered, seeing that she was unable to drive right now, he didn't want her to get killed.

She pulled over at a motel and parked the car but she didn't get out. She looked at him "Did you know about this?" she asked him close to tears. He had a guilty look in his eyes "Yes. When I took action, it was already too late. Azazel had already made his move. I couldn't stop him Maya" he said.

Maya remembered that his coat was still in her bag "Don't go away okay?" she said remembering the last time they met. Not waiting for an answer she grabbed his coat out of one of the bags and gave it to him "Here, this is yours. I wanted to return it to you but you were already gone" she said. He took the coat from her and put it on "Thank you". She gave him a small half smile "No problem".

She let out a sigh "Right, so I'm gonna try to call someone from my parents' notebook see if they know anything that can help" she said. He looked her in the eye "Try Bobby Singer" he disappeared again. She let out a sigh "Bobby Singer it is then".

She got out of the car and took her bags, she went inside and booked a motel room for just one day. The receptionist handed her a key "Room 411, there you go miss" he said with a flirty look in his eyes. She knew what effect she had on people but she really wasn't in the mood for this now. She snatched the key from him "Thanks" she said and went to her room.

She dumped her bags on the bed and took the notebook out of the bag. She pulled out her cell and flipped through the notebook looking for the name Bobby Singer. When she found it, she dialed the number and nervously waited for a reply.

A deep male voice answered the phone "Ya?" he said. Maya sucked in a breath "Bobby Singer?" she asked hoping that she was talking to him. "Yeah, that's me. Who the hell is this?" he asked. She got nervous "My name is Maya Miller and I'm the daughter of Amanda and Joe Miller" she was hoping he remembered her parents.

She was relieved when she heard his reply "Mandy's kid? I heard y' died in the fire" he said. She shook her head even though he couldn't see her "No, I was carried out. One of my neighbors who were old friends with my parents adopted me" she replied.

"Alright, so why did y' call?" he asked friendlier now he knew who she was. "I found your number in my parents' notebook. Last year I found out that my parents were hunters and I was wondering if you could help me" she said. She heard him sigh "Alright, what's the problem?" he decided to help her after all. She bit her lip" Well, I was wondering if you knew something about a demon named Azazel. He's a yellow eyed demon" she said.

She heard him pause "How do you know about him?" he sounded like he was on his guard. She sucked in a deep breath, he obviously knew something "When I was six months old Azazel came into my nursery and bled into my mouth. Believe it or not an angel named Gabriel bled into my mouth as well to save me from Azazel but it didn't exactly work reversing the effect. That night my parents died in the fire. Gabriel carried me out of my house into safety and gave me to my foster parents. Tonight Azazel killed my whole family and my boyfriend. Personally I want to hunt the evil son of a bitch down and kill him" she finished her story sounding too pissed off to fake it, so Bobby believed her.

"I hear y'. I know some people who can help you, a family called Winchester. They're hunting Azazel for the same reasons you do. Sam the youngest, is one of the children just like you. Azazel killed his mother and his girlfriend Jessica. His father and brother are also hunting the evil son of a bitch. They've been hunting the thing for 22 years now" he told her.

"Okay, maybe I can help them as well" she said, surprised that there was someone just like her. "How long have you been a hunter Maya?" Bobby asked her. She bit her lip "Actually, I've never been on a hunt, this would be my first" she answered honest. "O dear. Well, I think it would be best if I taught you some things like handling a gun 'cause trust me you're gonna need one. And maybe some basics too. Where are you Maya?" he asked.

She had to admit she had zero experience, no idea how to do this and she was so not ready for this yet "I'm just outside of Texas in Oklahoma" she answered his question. "Okay, I'm in South Dakota. Could you come this way?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. Why not' she replied. "Good, call me when you're in the state. I'll give you the address then" he answered. "Okay, I'll call you then" she agreed. "I'll see you, Maya" he said. "Yeah, bye" she said and hung up.

She went to bed, she had a long day ahead.

_**{So what do you guys think so far? I just came up with this idea. Oops I never told you what Maya looks like. She has golden blond hair and blue eyes, she's about 5'1 (that's how tall I am, small is a better word but hey I'm fun size XD) later on I'm gonna make her dye her hair brown XD so now you guys know what she looks like, she looks a bit like Candice Swanepoel ( I think she's drop dead gorgeous *jealous* Xd haha). I hope to post a new chapter soon, hopefully another long one, maybe a bit shorter than this one though. O and please vote on my poll}**_


	2. The first Hunt

Supernatural interactions, chapter 2

M.P.O.V

I had been driving for a while now and was now in Nebraska almost in South Dakota. I pulled over at a gas station, and I got a bottle of water and a mars for along the way. When I finally reached South Dakota I reached for my cell and called Bobby.

"Yeah?" he answered the phone. "Hi Bobby. I'm in South Dakota" I answered. "Maya? Good, it's not far from the border" he said and gave me the address. "Thanks Bobby. I'll be there in a few" I said and drove into the direction he told me to go to. "Alright, I'll see you soon then" he said. "Yeah, see y' Bobby" I said and hung up.

I drove towards the house, where Bobby stood outside waiting for me. He had a gun in his hand and for a second I wondered if he was going to shoot me. When he saw my car his mouth dropped open, I chuckled mostly of the time people don't expect me to drive in a car like this.

When I stepped out of the car and came towards them, he was on his guard "Maya Miller?" he asked. I nodded "Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you're Bobby" I said. When I was close enough he threw holy water in my face, I gave him a 'seriously?' look. He shrugged "Sorry, can't be too careful though. Come in" he motioned me to follow him inside. I understand why he threw water in my face buy it was annoying.

Bobby didn't seem to know what to say and neither did I. We were still kind of strangers to each other. Even though he didn't know what to say to me he tried anyway "So Maya, I sat a spare room up for you where you can stay so you don't have to book a motel" he said. I smiled at him grateful "Thank you Bobby. That will be so much easier".

He nodded at me and looked outside "Nice car by the way" he said staring at it. I chuckled "Didn't expect me to drive in an Audi Gt8 didn't you? I get that a lot. I just have a thing for fast and good looking cars. I got that from my brother" when I mentioned Ronny, my voice sounded sad.

Bobby looked at me "I'm sorry about your family and boyfriend. Must be hard to go through that all in one night" he said with sympathy. I bit my lip "Yeah, it is but I guess I'll just have to live with it. I mean there is nothing I can do to get them back. The only thing I can do is find and kill Azazel" I said. Bobby nodded "That's true. So, I'm guessing what you told me on the phone isn't your whole story" he said sitting down on his couch. I sat down in front of him in a chair.

"Yes, it is a lot more complicated" I stared at my hands. Bobby looked at me "Could you tell me. Maybe I can help, Sam has been through a few of the same things" he said in a non pushy way. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "Like I said before, when I was six months old Azazel snuck into my nursery and bled into my mouth to create one of his special children. When he was just finished, an angel named Gabriel came. He had orders to save me, he and Azazel fought and when Azazel was gone and my parents were dead, the house on fire. Gabriel bled into my mouth as well, trying to reverse the effect but it didn't work out that way. Now instead of just being part demon because of Azazel's blood, I'm also part angel because if Gabriel at least if I understood it right. One year ago, Azazel came to my house again, he told me that I was his favorite child and he mentioned something about a prophecy. Before he could do anything, Castiel my guardian angel showed up and fought him. And now a year later Azazel killed my family and boyfriend and said it's all my fault" I explained, a tear escaped my eyes.

Bobby frowned "What kind of guardian angel do you have if he doesn't show up when you need him" he said. I looked at him "You shouldn't blame him. He was there but he couldn't do anything to stop Azazel, it was already too late. He checked up on me though yesterday" I said, I don't know what it is about Bobby but I felt like I could trust him.

He said up a little straighter "Well kid, I don't know much about angels but I do know a lot about hunting and demons. I'll help you, to get ready to kill the evil son of a bitch" he said determent. I smiled at him "Thanks Bobby, this means a lot to me".

He looked at me and seemed to get lost in his thoughts "You look a lot like your mother you know that?" he said with a smile. I looked up at him "Really? I never knew that" . he smiled at me "You do, you've got your dad's eyes though. I knew your mother well, she was my god daughter" this piece of information shocked me. I seemed lost for words, Bobby noticed "Okay, well enough about your mom. How about some training?" he said to lighten the mood. I nodded at him grateful "That would be great" I stood up and so did he.

He scratched the back of his head "Alright, so we can start with theory first that may be best" he said and grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down on a chair next to him "That sounds good" I agreed. He flipped through the book "Let's start with demons shall we? 'Cause you seem to have a problem with them nowadays" he said. I nodded "Yeah, no kidding" I said.

He stopped at one point "First of all you need to know where they come from. Almost all demons were once human but during their time in hell they lost their humanity. In incorporeal form they appear as black smoke, that's also why they need to possess a human and unlike the angels they don't need permission to enter a body. The most common demons are black eyed demons, you can recognize them by their black eyes. You can also look for signs like: The ability to curse/blaspheme in languages unknown to the person, The ability to find secret things, read the mind, and divine future happenings. The ability to make physical efforts abnormal for that person, like let's say strength. Or The act of spitting or vomiting every object the demons would have made the person swallow but that isn't very common. You can also look for other symptoms like a fear for holy objects or the inability to say Christ" Bobby said.

I needed time to process everything and luckily Bobby noticed that "Come on kid let's take a break" he said and walked towards the kitchen. We took something to drink and when I was done, I had cleared my head we went on with learning about supernatural stuff. He now taught me something about Ghost etc.

This went on for weeks until Bobby thought I was ready to learn how to shoot. Bobby took me to his backyard what more looked like a car graveyard. He had brought a few tin cans and placed them on the hood of a broken, old car. I was nervous, I had never handled a gun before.

Bobby looked at me, he had brought two guns with him "Okay, so this is what we're gonna do. First of all I'm gonna teach you how to hold and load a gun before you're actually are going to shoot, Okay?" he said. I nodded "Sounds like a plan" I agreed. He told me how to hold and load a gun, I got it right after about fifteen minutes.

Finally I was ready to shoot, I was getting nervous though. Bobby handed me a gun "So remember what I just taught you, then you should be alright. Aim for the cans and pull the trigger" he instructed me. I looked at the cans and held the gun on eye level, I took a deep breath, squeezed one eye shut and pulled the trigger.

It missed by only what looked like a centimeter, I was slightly frustrated. Bobby looked at the spot where the bullet just missed "Not bad Maya" he complimented. I was still frustrated "What are you talking about? I missed" I said and aimed again. My anger and frustration turned into determination and focus, I aimed again and when I pulled the trigger for the second time it actually hit the can off the hood.

Bobby's eye widened "Whoa, Maya. I think you're a natural. Let's try it again on the cans a few more times and then try aiming on a bulls eye" he said impressed. I smiled at him "Okay". I shot a few more times and got two out of three cans off the hood, so I was satisfied.

Bobby took me to a part in the woods and led me towards a hanging sack with a bulls eye on it, so that's what I gotta aim for. Bobby spoke to me again "So, I think you're ready for this. Try" he instructed me. I held up my gun like I did before and shot, I didn't hit the bulls eye yet but it was close. I tried hitting the bulls eye a couple of times but I missed not far but I still didn't hit the 'eye' until my twelfth try. When I hit it I could barely believe it, I looked at Bobby and smiled wide "Bobby, I did it!" I said happy. He laughed "Yeah, you did. Good job Maya" he complimented me. After that we went back to the house to eat something and to get to sleep, it has been a long day.

Two weeks passed since that day and Bobby got a call from an old friend and fellow hunter. Bobby and I sat in the living room, he was drinking his beer and I was drinking my coffee. He looked up at me "So, Maya. Rufus a hunter and an old friend of mine called me. He said he could use some help on a hunt in North Dakota. What do you say? Are you up to it, you gotta do some field work before you go to the Winchesters" he said.

I bit my lip "Are you sure I'm ready for that?" I asked doubting. He smiled at me "Believe me you are ready Maya. As ready as you'll ever be" he confirmed. I smiled back "Okay, let's help him kick some evil son of a bitch's ass" I was excited this would be my first hunt. "Good, I'll call Rufus and tell him we're coming" he walked towards the kitchen and grabbed one of his many phones.

I got back to drinking my coffee though it has gone cold by now, giving Bobby some privacy until he came back. He grabbed a few guns, rock salt and holy water "Rufus has a problem with some demons. He said there were too many for him to take on all by himself" Bobby explained the situation. "It's not far from here. Let's go" he said, I stood up and followed him to his car.

I got into the passenger seat and we drove off towards North Dakota. We made some small talk along the way until we reached the town where Rufus was.

Rufus was a black tough looking guy "Bobby who is this?" he asked motioning towards me. Bobby looked at me and then back at Rufus "Rufus, this is Maya Miller. Mandy's kid. This is going to be her first hunt. She'll be traveling with the Winchesters after this" he introduced me.

Rufus looked at me "Mandy's kid? I heard you died in a fire, like you're parents" he told me. This was so annoying "Yeah, I get that a lot lately" I said with a bored undertone. He chuckled "You've sure got her attitude, that's for sure" he said.

We started walking further into the town into a house. There were salt lines by the door and the windows against the demons. I looked at Rufus "So, you knew my parents huh? I wish I got the chance to know them" I sat down on the table. He flashed me a smile "I did. They were good people, they didn't deserve to die by such a silly thing as a fire" he said. I pulled my leg up the table and stared at the ground absently "They weren't killed by a fire. It was a demon. That's why I became a hunter, to hunt down the evil son of a bitch that killed my parents" I answered, my voice still absent.

"A demon?" he said surprised. I looked up at him "Yes, the same demon the Winchesters are hunting. A demon named Azazel. He took everyone I love, I have nothing left" my voice sounded sad. When I saw his expression he obviously wondered why he would do that to me but he said nothing about it "My condolences" he said. I gave him a weak smile "Thank you".

I saw black smoke outside, a demon "Guys, there's a demon outside" I warned the two hunters. They looked outside and saw the smoke as well "Don't worry, they can't cross the salt line" Rufus told me. I looked at him "Yeah, I know. Bobby taught me. I just thought I'd give you a heads up" I flashed Bobby a smile and I could swear I saw a hint of pride in his eyes when he looked at me.

I looked at the both of them "What are we going to do now?" I asked. "Trap them and send them back to hell" Bobby answered. "Okay, and how are we going to do that?" I asked. "Trick them into a devils trap but we need a diversion" Rufus answered me this time.

"A diversion? I can do that. Azazel wants me alive and he probably has a lot of demons looking for me" I was positive that I could do this. But Bobby looked at me with doubt in his eyes "Maya, are you sure? It's dangerous" he said fatherly. I flashed him a smile "How else am I going to learn all this? I'll be careful Bobby" I promised him.

Rufus looked at me "Okay, but you're gonna need holy water and a rock salt loaded gun" he handed me the said stuff. Bobby came towards me "Okay, make sure you are followed but keep a safe distance and don't be obvious about it. Make sure they can't catch you off guard. When they come to close to you for your liking shoot them" he instructed me.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few" I went outside, it didn't take long before the demons 'found' me. They appeared around me, trapping me in the middle. One of them grinned and spoke to me "Azazel is dying to see you. Every single demon is looking for you and we're gonna bring you in sweetheart and there's nothing you can do about it" he grinned confident. I gave him a wicked smile "You shouldn't be so confident, it can end up very disappointing to you. Do you really think I would come with you willingly? I think not" I shot the demons who were standing in my way and ran back towards the house as fast as I could.

When I came in I yelled at the two hunters "They're coming!" I alarmed them. I ran into a room where there was a devils trap in it. The demon that had spoken to me followed me into the room "Looks like I'm winning after all". I acted scared until he stood in the trap "You sure about that? Better luck next time, jerk" I grabbed the book Bobby had left for me.

Suddenly I was very glad Bobby had insisted on teaching me Latin. I began chanting and the demon screamed in agony when he got send back to hell. Black smoking came from his 'vessel's' mouth into the ground leaving a burn mark in the floor.

I ran through the hall and I came into a room where one demon was trapped while another was ready to kill Bobby, pinning him to the wall. "Hey! Get off of him!" I yelled at the demon and splashed holy water on him. He howled out in pain and I kicked him away from Bobby into another trap. Bobby and I grabbed a book and we both began chanting, sending the two demons back to where they belong. The room was filled with screams of the demons and this time as well the black smoke left a burn mark on the floor.

Bobby looked at me "Thanks Maya. You're doing great" he complimented me. I smiled back at him "Thanks Bobby". We walked through the hall way looking for Rufus. When we found him he was just finished with sending the last demon back to hell "Did you get the other ones?" he asked the both of us.

I looked at Bobby "Yeah, we've got it covered" I answered him. Rufus looked at us "Thanks for helping me out" he thanked both of us. Bobby shook his hand "It's no problem Rufus. I'm glad we could help you out and besides Maya needed some field work'" he said. Rufus shook my hand "I'm sure you'll be a good hunter Maya" he said. I smiled at him "Thank you, I'm sure we'll meet again someday" I said saying goodbye. "I'm sure we will" he answered giving me a smile. Bobby and I said our goodbye's and went back to the car, I was exhausted.

While driving Bobby said "You did well back there. I think you're ready to hit the road with the Winchesters" he complimented me. I looked up at him smiling "Really? That's great!" I was giddy. He chuckled "I'll call Dean first to let him know you're coming and then I'll bring you, okay?" he said. I couldn't stop smiling "Okay, sounds good".

Bobby got his cell phone out of his pocket and called Dean. I heard his voice faintly through the phone but clear enough to follow it. "Hey bobby" Dean's voice replied, to be honest I thought it sounded hot.

"Remember the girl I told you about, the one who's gonna come with you and Sam?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, what about her?" sounded the reply. Bobby looked at me "She's ready to hunt with you guys. Where are you?" he asked. "Black water ridge. Colorado" Dean answered. "I'll bring her to Colorado then. We'll be there in a few days" Bobby said. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Bobby" Dean hung up.

Bobby put his cell phone back into his pocket "We'll arrive in Colorado in a few days" he told me. "Okay, so I can get some sleep right?" I was tired of the hunt and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Of course, we can take turns driving" he answered. I nodded "Okay, but first I want to get some sleep" I already began to fall asleep.

When I woke up it was around one thirty. Bobby looked very tired "You look like hell, you want to switch? I can drive for a while" I offered. "Thanks" he said half sarcastic, half serious. He parked the car at the side of the road and we switches seats. He almost instantly fell asleep. I started driving, this felt very different from driving in my Audi Gt8.

I followed all the road signs for Colorado. My stomach started growling demanding food. I saw a Burger King sign nearby and drove towards it. I went into the drive in and ordered tow bacon cheese burgers, my favorite and two milkshakes. One for bobby for when he woke up and one for me.

I started on my burger while I was driving, satisfying my stomach. I drove until night fall, when Bobby woke up I gave him his burger and shake. He announced that we would be arriving in Colorado tomorrow. We switched seats again so I could get some sleep this time.

I woke up again and we had just arrived in Colorado. Bobby glanced my way "Moring sleepy head. We just arrived in Colorado. In one hour we will be in Black water ridge to meet up with Sam and Dean" he announced. I smiled sleepy at him "Morning Bobby".

When we arrived in Black water ridge I saw a black Chevy impala with two guys leaning against it. One of them the shortest was looking very hot if I say so myself while the younger, tallest one looked very cute. Whoa this is going to be one hell of a road trip.


End file.
